


I Get a Performance as Well

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Wonderful Mistakes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bachelor/Bachelorette Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Wanda and Vision get their bachelorette / bachelor parties a week before the wedding.A Wonderful Mistake bonus chapter.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Wonderful Mistakes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769611
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	I Get a Performance as Well

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in Tony's words, part of the journey is the end. For the final day of AU-gust I chose another joker: Modern AU
> 
> I think it is appropriate to end this the way my writing path began, with A Wonderful Mistake :)
> 
> Takes place between Chapter 37 and 38

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

Vision closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Tony…”

“Vision…”

“Because I said so,” Vision tried, shaking his head.

“It is my duty as the best man to organize your bachelor party, I’m going to need a better reason than that,” his best friend countered, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

“Tony, I am forty-one, these things are not for me.”

Tony sneered at that.

“A forty-one-year-old who is getting _married_. In two weeks! Let me remind you that you also never wanted a birthday party, but you loved it when I organized one for you…”

Vision smiled.

It _had_ been a good party.

“That’s different…”

“The redhead is organizing a bachelorette party for Wanda,” Tony complained. “Can you imagine how it would seem if the girls had a party and we didn’t!?”

“I just… don’t see the appeal,” Vision sighed, shaking his head again. “I will hear no more of it,” he said, bidding Tony goodbye and turning to leave.

Tony crossed his arms as he watched his best friend’s retreating form.

“Alright then,” he muttered, “stealth it will be.”

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t need any help with the party?” Wanda asked for what seemed like a thousandth time in the past week.

Her best friend just looked at her with exasperation and shook her head.

“No, Wanda. How many times do I have to tell you, you just have to lay back and relax while I prepare everything. You already gave me the guest list and that’s all I needed from you,” Nat replied.

Despite trying to be stern, a smile still made its way to her face. “Also,” she added, “you will have to drag that sexy ass to the place I tell you, but that’s not until tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Wanda conceded, “it’s just difficult knowing that you have so much work to do and not being able to help.”

“Hey, most of it is already done! There’s just one tiny thing left to take care of, which reminds me, I have to go find an ex professor of mine,” Nat chirped, jumping off the couch and rushing out of the apartment, leaving a very confused Wanda behind.

The next day, Wanda walked towards the address she had been given.

It was the only thing Nat would tell her about the party.

No hints on what to wear, or what to take with her, just an address, “4 PM sharp,” and the instruction to leave her car at home.

She picked up her pace as she checked her phone. Seven more minutes.

Once she was in front of the building, Wanda realized it was a cute little clothes store.

She entered, expecting to see her best friend, but was instead greeted by the cashier.

“Oh, you must be Wanda. I have a package for you, and congratulations!” she said, handing her a hanger with the protective covering hiding the article underneath it.

Wanda chuckled, reading the small piece of paper tucked into it.

_Get dressed and then find your favorite shoe store. You can leave your clothes here ;)_

She headed towards the changing room, running her hand over the soft material of the sundress once she was inside.

It was fiery red and fit her curves perfectly.

She quickly asked the cashier where the nearest shoe stores were and ran outside, excited about this little scavenger hunt. She was relieved she didn’t have to drag along the hanger with her clothes. Nat had thought of everything.

The subsequent hints brought her to black gladiator sandals and a pretty handbag in which she ended up putting a black and white bikini set, some lacy panties, and a matching pair of silky pajama shorts and a tank top.

There was no note with the final items, so Wanda stepped out of the store, confused, until she noticed a white limo parked in front it.

“You’re crazy,” Wanda laughed, stepping into the car.

Nat was just grinning widely, as were the other girls that were there. Wanda was glad to see that everyone from her list made it, and she was thankful that the limo didn’t start moving while she went through the car to give them all a hug.

Pepper was the closest, followed by Helen, Daisy, Jemma and Elena, while on the other side of the long car there were Jane, Darcy, Laura and Lila.

“Don’t worry, all of your stuff is here, we picked it up after you left each store,” Nat assured her once she finally settled down and the car could start moving.

“The things you got me are beautiful, thank you,” she whispered, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Well,” Nat smirked, “you can’t just thank me. We all chipped in, and Pepper here made sure nothing we could think of was too expensive.”

Wanda gasped.

“You really shouldn’t have! But thank you,” she smiled, blushing when Pepper shrugged it off and laughed.

“It will be worth it. Besides, I love both you and Vision, here’s to hoping you only get married once,” she said raising her glass.

It was then that Wanda realized how thirsty she was from her walk. She turned to Nat, grateful that she seemed to already know what she wanted, and drank to that.

She certainly planned for her bachelorette party to be a once-in-a-lifetime thing.

* * *

“Cooperate or I will put a ‘Groom-to-be’ bag over your head,” Vision heard Tony say and groaned.

He should have known Pietro inviting him over to keep him company while Wanda was at her party was a trap.

He had gotten quite close to his soon to be brother-in-law, but the timing should have raised suspicion.

“Tony…” Vision sighed in resignation as he let his best man lead him towards the black limo that was parked in front of the apartment.

“Just… have faith in me, ok? I promise I won’t cross the line.”

Vision looked at Tony and allowed a slight smile to slip on his face.

When he opened the limo door, there were Pietro, Bruce, Clint, Cooper, Rhodey, Happy and Bucky already inside.

They all started cheering, raising their glasses to him, and Vision couldn’t stop his small smile from turning into a grin.

“Sorry, old man, he put me up to it,” Pietro laughed once the car started moving, nodding his head towards Tony.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Vision asked, turning to Tony after he was handed his own drink.

His best friend smirked.

“Well, first we’re going somewhere where you can get me back for dragging you here. Like, literally, you can shoot me in revenge.”

“Shoot you?” Vision repeated, frowning.

“Yeah, it’s paintball, baby!” Rhodey replied with a wink, making finger guns with each hand.

“Oh,” Vision chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“Yeah, it’s a good workout to warm us all up, plus, it will feel so good when my team beats yours,” Tony teased and Vision laughed in response.

“You know what, you’re right. Shooting you does sound like a great idea right now,” he replied, pretending to sip from his glass.

When it came to competing with Tony, he couldn’t risk having his vision impaired by alcohol.

It turned out that he had made a correct decision, because the moment Tony stumbled over a branch five minutes into the game, Vision was there to cover him in paint.

“Ouch, hey, that wasn’t fair, I tripped!” Tony complained, but Vision just laughed and hid behind his cover.

“Thank you for letting me take Tony down,” he chuckled, turning to Clint. He knew that if the man truly wanted to eliminate the enemy team, with his skills the game would be over in a minute despite it being a gun and not a bow.

“Anytime, Vision, anytime,” Clint laughed, dropping to the floor and crawling towards his next chosen cover.

Vision took a few seconds to catch his breath before heading in a different direction.

He smiled as he heard Bruce swear.

He had to admit he was having fun.

* * *

Once they reached their destination, Wanda realized that the location was, indeed, worth it.

It was a cabin near the lake, with a large pier in front of it where they could sunbathe or jump into the water.

It was beautiful.

“Alright girls,” Nat yelled, “everyone inside to change, and let’s catch some sun while we still have it.”

The next two hours were spent lounging on the pier and a big engagement ring floatie, swimming, and diving into the water. It was exactly what they all needed to cool off, but it soon started to become a bit too chilly and Nat ushered them all back inside.

Wanda was instructed to change into the PJ’s she got, including the lacy panties, and once she was back inside the living room, almost everyone was there already, wearing their own pajamas.

Nat waited for everyone to join them and then put a sash saying _Bride-to-be_ and a tiara on Wanda’s head, before proceeding to hand out sashes saying _Team bride_ to all the other girls. Nat herself got a _Maid of honor_ sash that Wanda carefully tied around her shoulders.

They all settled on the couches and the armchairs surrounding the large coffee table in the middle of the living room. The table was full of snacks and drinks, both alcoholic and not, and Nat allowed Wanda some time to simply catch up with everyone before continuing with her planned activities.

Her coworkers were mostly ecstatic that they had all gotten the weekend off for the party, since it meant that they could let as loose as they wanted to.

Daisy had already started up on the shots, assuring Nat that she could definitely keep up with whatever drinking games she had planned, even with the head start.

After downing a shot with Daisy, Wanda moved to squeeze in between Laura and Lila.

“So, Nathaniel is at Cassie’s for the weekend?” Wanda asked Laura after she told her Clint and Cooper were both at Vision’s party.

“Yeah, thankfully they were free. I wouldn’t have dared leaving him with anyone else,” she smiled.

“They are too adorable,” Wanda laughed, turning to pass Lila her soda.

She cast a look at Darcy and Jane, who settled snuggly on one armchair, and decided not to interrupt their silent conversation right now. She took a seat next to Pepper and Helen instead, who were in the middle of discussing the crazy non-work-related schemes their husbands have gotten up to now.

Wanda couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

Even though she was a scientist herself, Tony and Bruce did come up with the weirdest ideas at times.

She had to admit that most of the time they still worked.

“Alright girls, enough chit-chat, it’s time for some games!” Nat exclaimed, drawing attention to herself. “Everyone grab a drink, please. It doesn’t have to be alcohol, but, let’s face it, this will be way more fun if it is,” she winked, dragging Wanda to a separate chair.

“ _You_ have no choice,” she whispered, smirking.

Nat had decided to put a twist on the _Never have I ever_ game and gave Pepper a list with various lines.

“Alright, Pepper, you can start by reading the first one. Now, girls, if the line applies to you, drink. Wanda, if it applies to you, you have to drink twice.”

“Drink if you’re married or engaged,” Pepper started, taking a sip from her cup.

Wanda groaned, taking two sips of her Gin and Tonic.

Knowing Nat, the majority of the lines would, indeed, apply to her.

By the time all the lines on the list were read, Wanda was already quite tipsy.

Nat laughed at the silly smile spread over her face.

“Right how I want you for this game,” she teased. “You are now going to show us all how much you know Vision.”

She handed the questions to the rest of the girls and told Lila to start.

“Wanda, when is Vision’s birthday?”

“Ugh, Augssst second, pleeease don’t ask me the year,” she slurred slightly, making everyone laugh.

Wanda gasped when Nat turned on the TV and she saw Vision’s smiling face.

“ _Second of August_ ,” he said once Nat pressed “play” on her laptop.

“How?” Wanda whispered.

Nat shrugged her shoulders. “I told you I needed the help of my ex professor.”

“What does Vision like the most about you?” Darcy continued with a wink.

“Hmmm, probably my legs,” Wanda smirked, stretching them out in front of her. She certainly loved when his eyes lingered on her hips and legs whenever she wore something short, when he ran his fingers all over them, spread them with his strong hands…

Wanda suddenly inhaled sharply.

No.

She could not think about that now.

She was going to kill Nat…

“Let’s hear what he has to say about that,” the woman in question chirped.

“ _That is impossible to answer. She is perfect both inside and out_.”

“ _You have to choose_ ,” they heard Nat’s voice from the TV.

“ _A-alright… Her laughter_ ,” he replied, blushing slightly.

“Oh, come on, Nat!” Wanda laughed, “That one is mine. He only said that because _you_ asked him!”

“Hey, I didn’t make the rules, complain to him tomorrow if you think he lied,” Nat chuckled before continuing the game.

As the night progressed, Wanda couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed that much in continuity. Her cheeks were hurting almost constantly, but she couldn’t be bothered by it.

Everyone had relaxed and there was a lot of dancing, singing, and even a couple of jumbo pizzas delivered to their door.

Just as some of the girls started to become visibly tired, Nat approached her.

“Come, Wanda,” she whispered, “it’s time for your final present.”

* * *

Vision lounged in his camping chair, twirling a marshmallow above the fire.

Pietro was strumming the guitar and lightly humming along to it, the silent melody bringing a smile to Vision’s face.

Most of the talking and laughing had finally died down, and Vision ran his eyes over the happy but exhausted-looking men around the fire.

He had to admit it to himself, Tony had done an excellent job.

After his team had lost three paintball games in a row, he had ushered them all back into the limo and led them to a cabin that they never even entered.

Instead, they had set up a small fire by the lake and had a barbecue, drinking and joking the whole time.

Vision had, thankfully, gotten tipsy enough to not be _too_ embarrassed by the game Tony had invented, “raise a glass if you think Vision has done this, drink if you’re wrong.” He had made sure to bring up the most unbelievable moments from both their college years and the more recent events, much to everyone’s amusement.

Despite the lowered inhibitions, the memory of no one raising their glass when Tony asked if Vision had ever sexted during a meeting and the shocked faces when they had to drink suddenly made his cheeks burn.

“Thinking about that hot fiancée of yours?” Tony asked, startling him.

“No,” he stated, willing the blush to leave his cheeks.

Tony just smirked, shaking his head, before raising an eyebrow.

“Tell me you regret me doing this,” he challenged, staring him down.

Vision knew he couldn’t.

“I don’t. You did an excellent job. Thank you, Tony,” he admitted, making his best friend give him a real smile.

“I would say anytime, but I truly hope there won’t be a next time,” Tony laughed, clapping him on the back.

“Cheers to that,” Vision said, downing the rest of his drink.

“Well, now that I’ve heard you admit you liked your party, I have one final thing to show you,” Tony said, getting up and gesturing for him to follow.

Vision was suddenly wary.

“Where are we going?” he asked as he followed his best friend onto a path that seemed to go around the lake.

He was met by nothing but silence.

His anxiety suddenly grew. He could think of only one reason for Tony to be this tightlipped.

After five minutes of simply following the trail, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Tony, I swear, if you’re leading me to a girl…” he started, shaking his head.

Tony chuckled, speeding up his pace.

“I can’t deny that,” he replied from in front of him, making Vision sigh.

There was one thing he had been grateful his best man didn’t include in the party, and it seemed like that might change soon.

“It has been a wonderful night so far, please don’t ruin it with a stripper or something,” Vision pleaded, but Tony just shrugged.

“Oh, I can assure you there will be some stripping tonight,” he replied, the tone of his voice showing his amusement.

“Tony,” Vision groaned, “I don’t want-”

His words died in his throat as he heard a familiar voice.

“Nat, how much more do we have to walk, I’ll get cold dressed like this.”

Vision’s eyes focused as much as they could, despite the darkness, and soon enough he saw two figures walking towards them.

As they got closer, he realized that Wanda was wearing only tiny pajama shorts and a tank top that made his mouth water.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she noticed him.

“You two can thank us later,” Nat said, dropping a key into her hand and nodding towards the small cabin.

Wanda smiled, taking in the sight of her fiancé.

“Have a good night, you two,” Tony said with a wink before turning to Nat. “So, what do you say we merge our two parties together now that these two are out of the picture? I swear, if you don’t let me see Pepper right now I’ll actually get strippers and pay them to dance in Bucky’s lap,” Wanda heard him say, but all she could pay attention to was the man standing in front of her.

His eyes hadn’t left her body since the moment he noticed her, and Wanda bit her lip, wondering if they would even make it inside the cabin.

Her throat felt dry as she undressed Vision with her eyes. They were both rooted to the spot, staring at each other, until he moved and the spell was broken.

Wanda was glad the cool air had helped clear her thoughts a little and return her sense of balance, because the next thing she knew she was running towards him, flying into his open arms.

“Mmm, I’ve missed you,” she mumbled against his lips as she felt him guiding them towards the steps of the cabin.

“I’ve missed you too,” Vision replied, hands already wandering under her silky pajamas.

But he wouldn’t remove them yet.

He had other plans.

The moment the door was unlocked, he forced himself to pull away from her. Her tiny whimper sent a shot of arousal straight to his groin.

“You know,” he whispered against her ear, scraping his teeth gently over the soft lobe, “Tony seemed convinced that I would get some sort of a striptease tonight.”

“Did he, now?” Wanda chuckled, the heat in her eyes making him burn with a fire only she could quench. “It would be a shame to disappoint him…”

Vision gulped, following her lead to where he supposed the bedroom should be.

Wanda pushed him to the bed once they were inside, a smirk appearing on her face.

“I do have one condition though,” she stated, fingers playing teasingly with the straps on her shoulder.

“Anything,” Vision whispered, the hunger in his gaze testing her self-control. All she wanted was to rip the clothes off her suddenly overheated body, but she had to take it slow if she wanted to make the show last for more than a few seconds.

She let one strap slide down her arm before turning around and playing with the waist of her shorts.

She threw him a half-lidded gaze over her shoulder and locked eyes with him before smiling seductively.

“I get a performance as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this whole month. It has been an amazing challenge and I'm so happy I managed to complete it :)
> 
> I do feel a bit burned out, so the updates for the chaptered fics will have to wait, but I promise they're coming!


End file.
